leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuclrdmntr/Sergei, The Lightning Soldier
This is another champion concept, based on a Red Alert 2 and 3 'tesla trooper', a heavily-armored foot soldier that fires electricity at enemies. This is also my second attempt to create a unique autoattacking mechanic. I also decided to try and create another resource system: charge. Hope it doesn't seem too OP! Abilities } |description=Everytime he is made to autoattack, he initially shocks his target for his normal autoattack damage. This effect cannot proc on the same target again until Sergei has dealt at least . Afterwards, instead of autoattacking, Sergei deals in 0.1-second intervals. One autoattack is counted as having been dealt once has been dealt to the target. On-hit effects are applied similarly. If the on-hit effect deals damage, it is divided by however many ticks it would take to apply to the target and then that damage is dealt each tick until 1 autoattack has been dealt (e.g. if this champion has Wit's End which gives his autoattacks 42 extra magic damage on-hit, and 1.0 attack speed, 4.2 extra magic damage is dealt every 0.1-second tick of damage). If the on-hit effect is a debuff, the full effect is applied at the start of every autoattack and refreshed at the start of each new autoattack cycle. Additionally, this unit uses charge. Each ability uses a certain amount of charge, as stated in the cost, and charge is regenerated at a rate of 1 every units. The maximum cap is 50 stacks of charge. |leveling= } |leveling2= } }} } |description= Sergei's autoattacks apply a stack of Melted Slag to every unit he autoattacks and every unit affected by Voltiac Arc (armor shred reduced by 15% per bounce). Each stack of Melted Slag shreds armor from the target and stacks up to 3 times. |description2 = Sergei's autoattacks shred double the passive amount for 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Charge }} } |description= Sergei's autoattacks bounce to nearby units for a certain amount of times, dealing 15% reduced damage with each bounce. Only a weaker version of his ability on-hit effects are applied with each bounce (15% weaker with each bounce) but each bounce can crit, the damage also being reduced by 15% per bounce. Voltiac Arc can only bounce to each unit once per autoattack. |description2= Sergei's Voltiac Arcs deal full damage per bounce and each unit can be hit by a Voltiac Arc more than once for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=Charge }} } |description=Fires a bolt of electricity at a target location, dealing physical damage in a small AoE and 75% that damage in a larger AoE around it. |leveling= 50 250 |range=750 |cooldown=3 |cost= |costtype=Charge }} } |description= Each tick of Electrodes Primed deals extra damage and each autoattack shocks it's target, slowing it and reducing it's attack speed by half that amount. This decays over the duration. |description2= After 0.1 seconds in which Sergei stops autoattacking, his next autoattack deals extra damage, stuns and afterwards slows and reduces attack speed for half that amount. This decays over the duration. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Charge }} Quotes On selection: *"Electrodes Primed." Movement: *"Going to Source." *"Moving out." *"Yes, comrade." *"Surging forward." *"Electrician in the field." *"Rubber shoes in motion." *"Surge protectors on." Attacking: *"Commencing shock therapy." *"Let the juice flow." *"Completing circuit." *"Lets make contact." *"Illuminating!" When using Electrical Surge's active: *"Extra crispy." *"20,000 volts coming up!" *"He's fried." Joke: *(Surges electricity through himself) "Like a christmas tree!" Taunt: *(Arcs electricity between his two hands, then fires it at the ground in front of him) "Why so negative?" Category:Custom champions